


Complaints

by WordsandWonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Law, Flirting, M/M, Police Officer Drake, Riding, Toga Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: He was a real piece of work, that one. The kid seemed to find it particularly amusing to get under Drake’s skin, and it had soon become a running joke at the precinct that at this point he was just disturbing the peace in order to make Drake come ‘visit’ him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first commissioned work, written for the amazing @thefrostyxx! This is a new ship for me, but I had tons of fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> Note: The second chapter is going to bump up the rating significantly, but for now it's set at teen for the swearing and the sexual innuendo and stuff.

Diez Drake generally considered himself to be a patient, level-headed man. And really, most people would agree that was an accurate assessment of his character. It really took a lot to piss him off, and even when he was getting angry, he was generally able to move forward and do what  was right and fair in spite of his frustration. It’s what made him such a good cop, and the reason he was rumored to be next in line for a promotion to Sergeant.

But as he read the address of the noise complaint he was asked to go investigate, he was feeling anything but level-headed. At this point he was seriously starting to wonder if he’d actually died over the summer and dealing with this house full of rowdy college kids was his personal hell. The station got a call about them at _least_ once a week, and since they were smack in the middle of his area of assignment, it inevitably fell to him to deal with the call.

“We can switch, if you want,” Hina suggested slowly, no doubt knowing her idea would be rejected. Did Drake want to waste any more of his life arguing with this particular group of unruly college seniors? No. But he was duty bound to investigate a complaint. Even if all he ended up doing was telling them to turn their music down, just like every other time he’d gone out there. And besides, the drunk driver they’d been dealing with together was already in _her_ SUV. It would be a pain to move him.

“No, I’ll swing by,” he grumbled. “Maybe it’ll be the big guy who answers the door.”

The woman nodded. “Yeah. He’s the best to deal with out of all of them, I’d say. Although I’ll take any of them over that house on Sunny Lane with the kid that always has that straw hat on? You know the one?”

Drake nodded. “Yeah, I know the one, and I’d rather deal with them. They’re loud but they’re decent enough. Can’t say the same about these guys.”

“Ah, yeah, I guess for you it would be better, you know. Because you’re a man.”

Drake frowned slightly, immediately feeling protective of his co-worker. “What do you mean? Do they harass you because you’re a woman?”

“Not really, but the blonde guy there with the weird eyebrows? Yeah, he gets kinda weird and calls me his “amour” or something and insists on feeding me sweets every time I get called out there, so it takes forever. I don’t have time to deal with it.”

“Oh, yes,” Drake muttered dryly. “How terrible.”

Hina grinned. “Guess that’s not much in comparison to the treatment you get from your best friend out there on Polar, huh?”

Drake’s expression darkened at the thought of the punk that seemed to be the one in charge of the house he was about to visit. He was a real piece of work, that one. The kid seemed to find it particularly amusing to get under Drake’s skin, and it had soon become a running joke at the precinct that at this point he was just disturbing the peace in order to make Drake come ‘visit’ him. Which Drake found highly unlikely, considering the brat was nothing but rude and disrespectful whenever their paths crossed. Like last time, for example, when Drake had to go out there because a car was parked illegally in front of their house. The car didn’t even belong to any of them, but that jerk felt the need to come out and sass him the entire time he was writing the ticket, commenting on everything from his choice in footwear to his penmanship, and then insisted that the car was blocking enough of his driveway that he couldn’t get out and demanded Drake give him a ride to campus. Unfortunately for Drake, the car actually _had_ been blocking the driveway, so he did end up giving the kid a lift, but instead of thanking him all he did the whole way was bitch about Drake’s taste in music and that he was driving too slow.

The memory made him scowl as he groaned at his partner’s teasing. “Not you too. I thought you were better than that.”

Hina grinned and shook her head.  “Nope!” she disagreed cheerfully. “Although, I mean, if we’re being honest I don’t think he’s really got _friendship_ in mind.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man replied curtly.

“Oh come on. He answers the door nine times out of ten.”

“Four out of six, actually,” he corrected automatically. “And before you make something out of me knowing that, I just remember because he’s been such a pain. So don’t you go twisting it any differently.”

The leer she shot him told him that she was _definitely_ twisting it into something it wasn’t. “Whatever you say, Drake. But I know flirtation when I see it, and that boy lays it on thick with you every time you come around.”

Drake rolled his eyes and opened the door to his black and white squad car. “It’s not ‘coming around,’ it’s investigating a complaint. Oh, and your guy there just puked in your car. See ya later.”

The door shutting just a _little_ harder than strictly necessary cut off Hina’s irritated cursing, and Drake couldn’t quite manage to hold back an amused grin at her predicament as he started up his car. Honestly, he didn’t know what he had to do to get through to his co-workers. He wasn’t interested in that stuck-up, entitled, sarcastic, pain in the ass. And no, he did _not_ spend an absurd amount of time thinking of all the ways he could wipe that smug little smirk off his stupidly beautiful face.

Drake shook his head to derail that train of thought as he headed off to Polar Ave. Thinking like that would only compromise his ability to approach this situation fairly. And he had to be fair.

Even if there was nothing fair at all about how that kid had looked in those skinny jeans last time.

Stepping out of his car, Drake expected to be hit with a wall of sound; blaring music, fighting, shouting, something. But the music he could hear was well within a reasonable decibel level, and there weren’t any obvious signs of disorderly conduct. In fact, the music was quiet enough that he could hear the gravel crunching under his shoes as he made his way to the front porch. Something wasn’t right here.

The door to the run-down student home swung open before he even got a chance to knock, adding to his suspicions about this situation and revealing …

 _“Good evening. We got a noise complaint from next door. Gonna need you to turn your music down.”_ That’s what Drake said in his head, clear and smooth just like he would at any other house. So really, no one was more surprised than he was when what actually came out of his mouth was, “Oh my god, what are you wearing?”

The raven-haired brat (of _course_ it was him at the door) seemed almost shocked for a moment, but he covered it quickly with a sly smirk. “Why, officer? You like what you see?”

With the devil himself was standing in front of him, looking like temptation incarnate, Drake couldn’t help but think that his theory that he’d died and gone to hell was looking pretty accurate right about now. The man was attractive enough in his own right, and Drake had no doubt he could probably make a potato sack look like the height of fashion, but this? This was practically drool-worthy. Maybe it was the way the almost sheer white fabric contrasted with the tanned skin and swirling black tattoos now revealed on his chest. Maybe it was the glittering of the gold on his wrists and in his midnight hair. Maybe it was the leather straps starting at his sandals and wrapping up his toned calves, drawing attention to his sinfully long legs. Whatever it was, it was more than Drake was prepared to handle.

The sight of the boy preening under Drake’s silent scrutiny finally snapped him out of his decidedly not-safe-for-work thoughts about tracing those tattoos with his tongue and he cleared his throat. “Like it? Hardly. It’s barely decent.”

“Well, officer, if you feel I’m indecent you could always put me in your handcuffs and _punish_ me,” the kid purred, stretching out and leaning against the doorframe.

Drake desperately tried to think about his grandmother while mentally listing all the saints he could remember in an attempt to stop _that_ idea from taking root in his brain.

“Uh-“ he began lamely.

“It’s a toga, by the way,” the other interrupted.

“What?”

“It’s a toga. We’re having a toga party. You know, where everyone wears a toga and drinks shitty beer?” When Drake gave no indication that he knew what he was talking about the jerk sighed. “Like in Animal House? The movie? No? Wow. You know, sometimes I worry about you, officer. Did you grow up under a rock?”

“Do I look like a toga party type of person to you?” Drake growled, forgetting himself for a moment.

The kid grinned and gave him a long once over. “I could see it. Might help you loosen up. Why don’t you come inside and see how you like it?”

“I – no, that’s not why I’m here.”

The boy cocked an eyebrow at him. “Well, how would I know that?”

“Because I said – “

“You didn’t say anything, officer. Well, except that my outfit was indecent. But other than that you’ve given no indication whatsoever as to why we’re being graced with your presence at our little get together.”

Had he really not -? Shit, he hadn’t actually said he was here for a noise complaint, had he? He’d been distracted by how scantily clad the man in front of him was. He _really_ hated coming to this fucking house.

“Uh, right. Well, you’re correct, that is not why I’m here-“

“Not that I’m complaining if it is, mind you,” the kid interrupted.

“But it’s _not_ ,” Drake insisted firmly. “I’m here about a noise complaint. Right now I’m not finding you in violation, but make sure you’re keeping it down.” _And maybe try getting along better with your neighbors so they stop calling me out here every damn weekend_ he added in his head.

“Hey! Law! Did Officer Sexy show up yet?” a loud voice called from inside the house, and Drake was slightly comforted to notice that the flush in his cheeks was mirrored on the man in the doorway.

“Shut up, Pen! He’s talking to him right now and you’re gonna ruin it, you fucking ignorant cockblock!” another voice reprimanded.

Drake examined the man in front of him for a moment, his brain working. “You know …” he began slowly, “that it would be … a very _bad_ idea to call in a false complaint … right?”

Golden eyes flashed in amusement before being schooled into an innocent expression that wasn’t fooling Drake one bit. “What? Why, officer, I would never do such a thing! To think you would accuse me of wasting your time and the taxpayers’ precious dollars in such a way. I’m hurt you would think so little of me, really. I’m just a humble college student trying to enjoy a small, quiet gathering with friends.”

“Yeah, sure. More like you’re an asshole who gets a kick out of dragging me out here,” Drake grumbled.

The kid, Law, dropped the innocent look and gave him another one of his signature smirks. “Obviously I’m not admitting to filing a false report, but could you really blame me if I did? I mean, come on, officer, you just look _so good_ in that uniform.”

“How I look in this uniform is irrelevant! If you want my attention, try getting it when I’m _out_ of it!”

Drake blinked. Did that … just come out of his mouth? Judging by the triumphant smirk on the kid’s face it definitely did. Yes, now would be a good time for the earth to open up and swallow him whole, please. “I meant … when I’m not working. We say, uh, out of uniform to mean … uh, not … not working.”

 “Oh, _of course_ you did,” Law agreed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “In that case, what would I need to do to … see you out of it?”

Drake looked away, purposefully ignoring Law’s suggestive tone and the way he somehow managed to stretch himself out even more, putting as much of his body on display as possible. “You could start by not being such a pain in the ass,” he muttered darkly.

“Hmmm, you know, Officer, you’re really starting to hurt my feelings. Aren’t you supposed to be fostering positive relationships with your community? Am I not part of the community? Because here I am trying to have a conversation and you’re making absolutely no effort to build a rapport with me.”

Damn that article about “community-based policing.” Ever since it had run in the local student newspaper everyone had been trying to wiggle out of trouble by saying they didn’t feel “included,” or “valued as a community member,” and Drake was damn sick of it. Of course this asshole would jump on it too. “Look, kid, I’ve tried being positive with you and it doesn’t seem to work. I spend more time on this damn porch than I do at any of the other houses in my area combined, so don’t even try to act like I don’t try to include you in the community.”

The boy waved his tattooed hand dismissively. “This kind of thing doesn’t count. Last week I heard you helped Mrs. Talbot make cookies. Before that you taught little Abby Flint down the way how to play catch so she could surprise her dad when he came back from his deployment. But whenever you come here it’s just “turn down your music,” or “don’t let your guests piss in the front bushes anymore.” I never get any _quality_ time.”

Drake passed a hand over his eyes, desperately fighting to keep his frustration at bay. “What, you want me to teach you how to catch?” he asked without thinking.

The look of utter satisfaction on Law’s face, coupled with the unmasked desire in his eyes as he gave Drake a slow once over, made the police officer finally understand what his co-workers were talking about.

“Oh, I already know how to catch,” the boy drawled. “But I’d love to see how you pitch. Why don’t you come in and we can get in a few rounds of … practice?”

Oh shit, no. How was this damn brat able to somehow twist _everything_ Drake said into something so dirty? He needed to get out of there, and fast, before he either blew up at the kid or took him up on his offer. “Uh,” he stumbled lamely. “It’s too dark for catch, maybe another time, turn down your music, I gotta go, bye.” Then without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and fled to the safety of his car.

Yes, Drake was in hell. Absolutely, 100% confirmed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just being a good officer right now, as he turned slowly onto Polar Ave for the second time that night. He was checking in to make sure that a trouble area was … staying out of trouble. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here's the second chapter, where we bump the rating up! Yay smut!

The next two hours passed much too slowly for Drake’s comfort. Every moment of quiet was another chance for the memory of that damn kid standing there looking like a Greek god and eyeing Drake like he was a particularly delectable meal to come flooding back. Scenarios played through his head about what could have happened if he were just a slightly less moral man. What would Law have done, Drake wondered, if he had reached across the space between them, snagged the kid by the back of the neck, and smashed their lips together right there on his front porch? Would he have yanked away, sputtering that it was all a joke and threatening to tell Drake’s superiors? Or would he have slowly relaxed under Drake’s touch and eventually returned the kiss with equal passion? Would he let out a quiet gasp when Drake ran his fingers through that messy black hair, letting Drake have full access to explore his mouth with his tongue? What if Drake dropped a hand to his waist and tugged him closer, pressing their bodies together so that Law could feel just how much he was getting to the man? Would he moan and arch into the touch? Would he be just as affected as Drake was?

“Drake?”

Drake jumped and glared up at Hina from his desk, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “What?” he snapped.

“It’s five past midnight. You can go home,” she replied evenly, completely unfazed by his scowl. “Or, you know, go see whoever it is you’re daydreaming about that has you drooling all over your desk here.”

“I am not drooling!” he argued, subtly swiping at his mouth to make sure he really hadn’t been.  
Hina shrugged.

“Might as well have been.” She leaned down and smirked at him conspiratorially. “It’s the Polar Ave kid, isn’t it? You’ve been out of it since you came back from that call.”

Drake refused to dignify that with a response, shoving away from his desk and storming off to the locker room to get out of uniform, hoping she’d leave before he finished changing.

“He’s not that much younger that you, you know. It’s really not that crazy to consider. Besides, when’s the last time you got laid?” Hina asked as soon as he emerged. Apparently his hopes had been in vain.

“I’m not having this discussion,” he replied curtly. “I need a damn drink.”

Hina watched with a grin as he slammed into his personal vehicle and drove off - not to the bars where he could get a “damn drink” - but rather in the direction of the residential area of the city. Interesting.

++++

He was simply doing his job. Community-based policing meant looking after the community, regardless of if he was on duty. So he was just being a good officer right now, as he turned slowly onto Polar Ave for the second time that night. He was checking in to make sure that a trouble area was … staying out of trouble. Yeah. And it wasn’t weird, and it wasn’t self-serving. He wasn’t doing it in the hopes of catching another glimpse of that floaty little toga or the body it did so little to hide. No, he was just going to do a quick drive-by to make sure everything was okay. He wouldn’t even have to get out of the car! And if he did, well … that was something he’d worry about if it happened. But either way, _he was just doing his job._

At least, that’s what he was telling himself.

But naturally, as soon as he pulled up to the house it became apparent he _would_ need to get out of his sensibility e little sedan. No sooner had he put the car in park than the door to the house banged open and two people tumbled out onto the dark lawn, fists flying and bodies colliding angrily.

“Hey!” he yelled, approaching the fighting duo and ignoring the crowd gathering in the doorway of the house to watch the scuffle.

  
Unsurprisingly, neither of the brawling students paid any attention to him, so with a grunt of displeasure he jumped between them, grabbing the bigger one’s fist as he pulled it back and moving to block a punch from the smaller one. Unfortunately, the angle of the block was off and the blow glanced off his arm and it hit him right above his eye.

“Now that’s _enough_ ,” he growled, shaking his head to clear the starbursts of pain from his vision as he pushed the fighters further apart.

“Who the hell are you?” the big guy asked with a giant grin that didn’t match the heat in his eyes and the heaving of his chest. Drake noted with interest that he wasn’t wearing a toga, but he _was_ sporting a crooked pair of feathered wings.

“I’m Officer Diez Drake, young man.”

The smaller guy stepped back and gave Drake a once over. Well, at least that’s what Drake thought he was doing. The kid wasn’t wearing a toga either, but he _was_ wearing a full-face mask that didn’t look like it would actually be that easy to see through. Drake mentally gave him props for the accuracy of his punches with his eyesight hindered like that

“You’re a cop?” he finally asked skeptically. “I don’t see a badge.”

Drake raised an eyebrow and pulled his badge from his jacket pocket. “There, satisfied? Now stop this nonsense. Go home.”

“Whatever,” the masked guy grumbled, immediately turning to walk back toward the house.

A tall redhead appeared at the smaller student’s elbow. “Hey, what happened, Killer?”

“Cops’re here,” Mask-Kid, (Killer, apparently) muttered. “Let’s split.”

“Aw, man, again? Figures. Yo, Trafalgar!” the redhead bellowed.

Some people shuffled around and a very familiar, white-clad figure wove through the crowd. “Who stopped the fight?” he asked, not sounding particularly interested.

“Cops,” Killer replied, tilting his head in Drake’s direction.

“Oh, great. See, Eustass, this is why I told you to keep your people in line,” Law hissed at the redhead.

“Aw, like you weren’t egging ‘em on too, sweetheart,” he retorted playfully.

Drake couldn’t see, but he had no doubt that the raven-haired man rolled his eyes at that. “Take your crew and go home, and don’t call me that.”

“What?! You’re kicking us out but not the fucking _monks_?! Low blow, Trafalgar.”

Drake had no idea what the loud one meant by the “monks,” but he couldn’t bring himself to care that much as he watched Law flip the other man off and saunter over to where Drake stood.

“Problem, officer?” he asked when he was still too far away to make out Drake’s face in the darkness, his usual sultry tone missing

  
“Yeah, I just broke up a fight on your lawn, after I distinctly told you to keep it down,” Drake informed.

Law froze when he recognized Drake’s voice, but his surprise only lasted a second. “Well, in our defense, you really only said to keep our _music_ down,” he countered unapologetically, raising an eyebrow and shooting Drake his usual cocky smirk.

“Woulda thought a house full of college boys could have filled in the blanks on that one,” Drake argued back with a slight smirk of his own.

If Drake’s more relaxed attitude shocked the kid he didn’t show it. “Well, regardless, I’m _terribly_ sorry, Officer. Sadly, I have little control over these brutes. How lucky for us that you were in the area, hmm?”

“Yeah, lucky you,” Drake agreed. “I just happened to be driving by and –“

“And out of uniform at that,” Law interrupted.

Drake paused and looked down at himself, as if he’d forgotten. “Well, yeah, I was just on my way home and –“

“And you thought you’d check up on us? How sweet of you, Officer,” Law drawled, boldly running a finger up the zipper of Drake’s jacket.

Drake was torn between being irritated at yet another interruption or flustered at the way Law was suddenly very close to him. “Uh, you can … you can just … call me Drake. When I’m not on duty or – “

“You’re bleeding.”

Drake blinked. “I’m … what?”

Law lifted his hand and gently traced Drake’s eyebrow to the swollen area where he’d taken that punch earlier.

“Oh, that. It’s bleeding, really?”

Suddenly the sassy, flirtatious guy he was used to dealing with was gone, replaced by someone completely different as he turned Drake’s head with sure, steady fingers. “The lighting is no good out here. Come inside so I can take a look at this,” Law instructed, his tone slightly clipped and confident. Almost professional, even.

Drake hesitated. “What are you, a doctor?” He joked.

  
Law smirked at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the house as he responded. “Not yet, but that is the plan, yes. I’m pre-med. Now come inside so I can take care of this.”

Drake followed in a bit of a daze, his mind racing as they crossed the lawn. This was innocent enough, right? If the kid really was studying medicine and he had a bleeding person on his front lawn of course he was going to take them inside to patch them up. It meant nothing that in this case the bleeding person was Drake, a police officer who had to reprimand him on more than one occasion. There wasn’t really any harm in just following along, right?

Wrong. No. Drake knew better than this. This was a _bad_ idea, and he damn well knew better than to follow where Law was leading; knew better than to step in to that house. And yet he found his feet moving, complying easily with the insistent tugging on his arm that drew him closer and closer to the doorway. Drake instinctively knew that once he crossed that threshold he’d also be crossing a line within himself, and that line was there for a reason! He had to get out of this somehow. So he’d stay on the porch, he decided firmly, where Law could see well enough to look him over, but he wouldn’t be stepping into unfamiliar, dangerous territory. The porch was safe. This was a good plan. He could stick to this plan.

Gentle pressure on his shoulders brought Drake out of his determined plotting, only to realize he was standing in a kitchen, and the pre-med student before him was attempting to make him sit.

Well damn. So much for staying where it was safe.

“We should … maybe, uh, move to the porch?” he suggested halfheartedly. He knew it was pointless now, but he still felt like he ought to at least try.

“Nonsense,” Law dismissed briskly, standing on his tip-toes to reach a first aid kit and giving Drake a great view of his ass in the process. “You’re already in here, and so are my supplies. Moving would be completely illogical.”

“Yeah,” Drake muttered, “but safer.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. So pre-med? You don’t strike me as the type.”

“I’ve been interested in medicine since I was young,” the boy replied stiffly, dabbing none-too-gently at the cut on Drake’s face with some kind of disinfectant liquid. “Hold still please.”

Drake knew a sore subject when he put his foot in one, so he decided to back off for now. “Well, guess I’m lucky you are.”

“Quite,” Law agreed. “Otherwise who knows what could have happened. It’s not like just anyone off the street can put a band-aid on a person. Oh, wait …” he allowed his sarcastic response to trail off in favor of smirking at Drake and laying the little elastic bandage over his injury. “There,” he murmured, leaning in close as if to inspect his work. “All better.”

Now that Law was done treating him, Drake figured there were a few things that could happen next. He expected another biting comment, or perhaps a witty come-on. He expected a rude gesture, a dismissal, an insult, or a flirtatious suggestion. But he did not expect the surprisingly tender press of Law’s lips over the band-aid, and as soon as his brain registered what was happening he was out of his chair like a shot.

“Did you just fucking kiss me?!” he demanded, yanking the chair between him and Law as if the other was a tiger and he the ring leader in a circus.

As usual, Law’s gaze was impassive as he regarded the obviously flustered police officer. “Yes,” he replied simply, crossing his arms. “Just on your eyebrow.”

“You … I … you can’t just! … Why the fuck?”

“Well –“

“No, you know what, shut up. I don’t wanna hear your snarky little reason. I swear to god, Law, one of these days I’m gonna lose it with you.”

“Lose it with me?” the boy parroted innocently.

“Yeah, you little fucker, lose it with you. You know _exactly_ what you’re doing to me and I’m tired of pretending it doesn’t bother me, so if you’re gonna kiss me you better fucking kiss me, damnit, or so help me …”

Lips crashing heatedly over his own effectively stopped Drake before he could finish his threat, and honestly, he couldn’t really complain. In fact, fully and Drake wholeheartedly admitted defeat. This damn sexy little shit had won fair and square.

And yet as Law’s tongue gently traced the seam of his lips, cautiously seeking permission to take things further, it felt an awful lot like Drake was the one getting the prize. He opened his mouth eagerly to accept Law’s tongue, allowing the boy to explore as he wove his fingers through pitch black (and surprisingly soft) hair. Law moaned, quiet enough that Drake felt it more than actually heard it, which was somehow even more arousing. His free hand slid to Law’s hip and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and delighting in the way the other shuddered a little at the touch.

“Woooooohooo! Get it, Trafalgar!”

Law broke from the kiss with a scowl and leveled an impressive glare at the redhead leaning in the doorway. “I thought I told you to leave?” he hissed.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re gettin’ to it, sweetheart, don’t get your panties in a twist,” the boy replied nonchalantly, completely shrugging off Law’s murderous tone. “Just came to say goodbye, is all. But hey, I’ll let you get back to getting out of that ticket.”

“I know several ways to make you disappear, Mr. Eustass,” Law warned.

“Is that any way to talk in front of an officer of the law? You heard that, right, Officer? So if I turn up missing you know who to question first!”

Drake bared his teeth in a menacing grin. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. You have a nice evening now.”

“Yeesh, talk about a tough crowd,” the boy grumbled before throwing up his hands and turning away. “You try to congratulate a guy, man.”

Drake studied Law for a moment as the raven-haired man watched the retreating redhead to make sure he left.

“That’s not what this is, is it?” he asked quietly.

Law blinked at him. “What?”

“You’re not doing … whatever we’re doing here, to try to get out of trouble or something, are you?”

Drake doubted it was possible to be as stupid as Law’s expression suggested he was at that moment. “I didn’t think I was actually in trouble, so no, I was not kissing you to get out of it,” he explained slowly. “I’m also not planning on getting in to trouble between here and the bedroom, so I will also not be sleeping with you to get out of trouble. If you have to write a citation for the fight out front so be it. You can do so in the morning after you’ve made me cum so hard I forget my own name, okay?”

He felt his brain short-circuit at that suggestion, so it was just as well that Law’s lips were immediately pressing against his own, eliminating the need to actually respond. Long, tattooed fingers threaded into his slightly shaggy hair, and Drake fought to suppress a groan. Fuck, okay. Yeah, why the hell not? They could do this. He was off-duty and Law wasn’t drunk or underage or anything. There was no reason at all why he couldn’t drag this sexy little punk upstairs and …

  
“C’mon, Officer,” Law whispered huskily, his lips brushing against Drake’s ear. “My bedroom is upstairs.”

“Lead the way,” Drake rasped back.

Law apparently didn’t need to be told twice, because within seconds he was half-dragging Drake through the dense crowd of people in the living room and up the stairs to the much quieter second floor. The second the bedroom door closed behind them Drake found himself sandwiched intimately between it and the devilishly alluring raven-haired student with a tongue that was not his own pressing skillfully into his mouth.

“Do you know,” Law panted between kisses, “how long I’ve wanted you?”

“Uh, well … oh fuuck …” Drake’s reply, which admittedly wouldn’t have been eloquent regardless, was cut off as he felt Law ever-so-gently drag his teeth down the side of his neck before sucking hard at his pulse point.

“So long,” Law informed him breathily, pushing Drake’s jacket off his shoulders and moving quickly to tug his t-shirt over his head as well. “Since the first day we moved in here. You were across the street with Portgas explaining the need for burn permits and you looked so fucking hot I was tempted to set my bushes on fire too, just to get your attention.”

“Well, you certainly have it now,” Drake murmured, pushing Law’s hands away and undoing his belt himself. “And you’re wearing too much.”

If Law heard him he gave no indication, instead staring intently at Drake’s newly revealed torso. “I knew you’d have an amazing body,” he breathed. “But, fuck, you’re …”

Nice though it was to have someone so blatantly appreciating his body, Drake was starting to lose his patience. Right now there was far too much space and fabric between them, and after all the shit this kid had put him through and after all the time he’d spent denying he wanted this, Drake was ready to take the reins.

In an instant he switched their positions, pressing Law into the door and grinding their hips together roughly as one hand slid slowly over his chest. “Focus, Law,” he growled lowly before biting lightly into Law’s exposed shoulder.

“Ohhhh, fuck. Yes, Officer, whatever you say,” the boy moaned, letting his hands work their way down Drake’s back, appreciating the muscles as he explored. The boy barely hesitated when he reached the waistband of Drake’s jeans, dipping them underneath and teasing with a feather light caress that had Drake shivering and grinding a little harder against him.

Drake’s own hands were keeping busy too, roaming over every inch of the kid he could reach, searching through the silky material of Law’s toga to find a zipper or button or knot – whatever was holding that sinful slip of fabric on his body – to undo so he could have unrestricted access to the tanned, tattooed skin before him. After a moment of fumbling he found what he was looking for, a knot at Law’s hip that seemed to keep everything connected, and soon the outfit was unraveling and pooling around their feet, leaving the student in nothing but a pair of boxers that were doing nothing to hide his excitement.

Looking at the man, Drake felt his own arousal twitch in appreciation. Now that the toga was removed, he was able to fully take in the beauty of Law’s sculpted chest, and the gorgeous, swirling tattoos that decorated it. The thick black lines gave them an almost tribal look, and he wanted nothing more than to lay the boy down and take his time licking over every twist and twirl of the designs. And there was nothing to stop him from doing just that.

To that end, he grabbed onto Law’s hips once again and brought their lips together in another bruising kiss as he backed him toward the surprisingly small bed in the corner of the room. When the backs of Law’s knees caught on the edge of the bed, Drake gave a gentle push and followed immediately after as he landed on the firm mattress.

“There’s, ah, lube … in the drawer,” Law breathed, waving carelessly in the direction of his nightstand before returning his hand to Drake’s ass. “And condoms.”

Drake hurried to collect the items and slicked up his fingers quickly before setting the bottle and foil packet next to them on the bed. The way Law’s eyes hungrily followed his movements assured him that the other was just as eager to take things further as he was, so he wasted no time dragging Law’s boxers down and circling his tight entrance with two wet digits.

“Do it, c’mon,” Law prompted, shoving his hips down in an attempt to get more friction.

Drake smirked and obliged, pushing a finger in deep and admiring the way Law’s abdominal muscles jumped at the intrusion.

“My god, you’re so hot,” he murmured suddenly.

“Oh yeah?” Law questioned, forcing his eyes to focus on the older man.

Drake nodded and leaned down, placing kisses up Law’s chest and across his collarbone. “Yeah. You’re like a fucking fantasy – better, actually. Fuck, I can’t wait to be   
inside you.”

Law wriggled impatiently at his words, his muscles clenching around Drake’s finger. “Then hurry up and get inside me,” he insisted seductively, brushing his soft lips against Drake’s jaw.

“Hmmm, I would, but I want to savor this. I’ve been thinking about it all night, you know. Ever since you opened the door in that damn toga. I couldn’t concentrate at work, just imagining how you’d feel around my cock.”

Drake took great pleasure in the moan that tore from his partner, rewarding the man with a deep kiss as he worked another finger in alongside the first.

“I’m gonna make you scream for me, Law. I can’t wait to having you writhing in pleasure right here, moaning my name and begging for more.”

“I swear to fucking god!” Law suddenly yelled, his voice a mixture of frustrated and painfully aroused.

Before Drake knew what was happening, he found himself on his back with Law rolling the condom onto his rock hard dick. He gave it a quick stroke with one mysteriously lube-slicked hand, and then he was lining Drake up to his entrance and sinking down with a pleasured sigh.

“Fuuuuuuck, Law, shit,” was all Drake managed to groan out before the raven-haired student began slowly rocking his hips.

“I don’t like to fucking wait,” the boy drawled, pulling himself up and sliding down excruciatingly slowly.   
Apparently not, Drake thought as he moved his hands up Law’s thighs to rest on his hips, gripping them lightly but letting the younger continue to set the pace for now.

“Fuck, Officer, you feel so fucking good.”

“Drake,” the man grunted.

“What?”

“Drake. Say it. Call me Drake.”

Law leaned down, halting his movements for a moment in favor of kissing Drake like he was drowning. “Drake,” he whispered softly against the other’s lips.

“Yeah,” Drake breathed. “Say it again.”

The tattooed man straightened with a smirk and resumed rolling his hips instead. “Make me … Officer.”

Drake growled at the challenge and sat up, fisting one hand in midnight locks and tightening his hold on Law’s hip with the other as he thrust up to meet his partner coming down. Law threw his head back and moaned loudly; baring his throat in a beautiful invitation Drake was more than happy to accept. He pressed, hot, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin, teasing with his teeth but not quite biting, and paying special attention to the places that made Law shiver in pleasure. Blunt fingernails raked up and down his back as Law clutched at him desperately, his name falling from the man’s lips like a prayer right in his ear and urging him to go faster, harder, more. With a gentle push Drake had Law on his back again, giving him everything he so prettily begged for and more, aiming for the spot inside he knew would drive the student over the edge.

To finally be here, with this damn punk kid who had been a source of constant frustration and temptation, to finally act on all the urges and desires he’d been denying himself for months … Drake groaned low in his throat, wanting desperately for this to last and knowing that after all this time there was no way he would. He wasn’t naïve; he knew this was probably a novelty thing for the man under him – a one-time fantasy or conquest of sorts that the boy would move on from once they were done, and that was fine. But …

  
A sharp pain in his shoulder brought Drake out of his distracted musings. “Did you just bite me?”

Law’s glare was impressive for someone who was currently pink-cheeked and panting for breath. “Did you just space out while fucking me?” he shot back angrily. “Because if I’m boring you – ah, fuck!”

Drake grinned and continued thrusting at the harsher pace that had made his partner cry out. “You’re many things, Law, but boring isn’t one of them. It won’t happen again.”

“Better – ah – better fucking not,” the boy retorted breathlessly, one hand gripping at the sheets and the other clawing at Drake’s hip. “I’m close,” he warned.

“Me too, fuck, you’re amazing,” Drake murmured, leaning in to capture Law’s kiss-swollen lips again as he reached between them to stroke Law’s neglected erection.

With a gasp and a cry Law threw his head back and arched off the bed in what was quite possibly the most beautiful climax Drake had ever seen. The sight pushed him over the edge and with a few final, erratic thrusts he found his own release, blissfully shuddering through it as Law groaned beneath him.

“That …” Drake began when he had pulled out and slumped to the side.

“Is happening again,” Law finished for him, flopping a hand carelessly onto Drake’s chest and glaring at him, daring him to disagree. “Soon.”

Drake gave him a sleepy smile and rolled off the bed to clean up. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious,” the boy insisted as Drake made his way to the bathroom. “I didn’t spend three months flirting with you just to fuck you once, officer.”

“That was you flirting? You need to work on your technique,” Drake joked as he gently wiped Law down with a damp cloth.

“Why? It worked, didn’t it?”

“I thought you hated me! You were a constant pain in the ass!”

Law grinned. “Yeah, people tell me that a lot, actually. But I’m worth it.”

  
Drake tossed the cloth carelessly to the side and shook his head. He couldn’t exactly bring himself to disagree with that assertion, so he just smiled and stood up to start looking for his pants.

“Uhm, what are you doing?”

He paused. “Getting my clothes?”

Law frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. “I fucking think not, officer. Get back over here.”

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler,” Drake argued, but he abandoned his search and climbed back into the bed, tugging the tangled sheets up over the both of them as he settled.

“I’m full of surprises. You’ll see,” Law promised as he wrapped himself around Drake’s side and rested his head on Drake’s arm. “I’m gonna make your life a lot more interesting.”

Apparently he’d been too quick to judge the kid’s intentions, and honestly, Drake had probably never been happier to be wrong. Even though Law was a pain in the ass (and he really doubted that would change just because they were … whatever they were now), he couldn’t say that he wouldn’t have been disappointed if this turned out to be a one-night stand. So his life was about to get more “interesting,” huh? Pressing a kiss on top of the disheveled head on his shoulder, Drake figured he might just be okay with that


End file.
